Various types of wheel protection mechanisms are known in the prior art. Automotive rims can prove to be an expensive enhancement to a vehicle, yet they are easily marred by a curb or other obstacle while parking. What is needed, and what the present wheel rim protective disk provides, is a wheel rim protective disk that is removably installable on a vehicle wheel to protect the rim and to further personalize the aesthetic of the wheel. What is needed is a protective disk having a reinforcement spine and a plurality of mounting apertures, as well as a wheel having a channel with a plurality of receiving apertures that align with the mounting apertures. Alternatively, what is needed is a mounting disk that in turn mounts to a second wheel having a second plurality of mounting apertures. The mounting disk has the channel, the lower section and the plurality of receiving apertures. Finally, what is needed is a 3D printed, contoured mounting disk to mount the protective disk to a standard factory wheel.